


Papa's Girl

by HomicidalHarley



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Sarada loves her daddy, SasuSaku - Freeform, Toddler Sarada, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalHarley/pseuds/HomicidalHarley
Summary: A collection of cute, fluffy or sad one-shots revolving mainly around Sasuke and Sarada.Hints of SasuSaku here and there.





	Papa's Girl

A soft, frequent tapping sound could be heard in the silent house as small, delicate feet pattered on the wooden floor towards the master bedroom.

Sarada giggled almost mischievously as she came to a halt in front of the door and reached up to tug at the doorhandle, her short fingers only barely touching the metal.

As soon as the heavy door slowly cracked open, she pushed it further and quietly waddled inside, letting out a soft giggle as she made her way over to the queen-sized bed where two sleeping figures rested.

She reached out and grabbed hold of the blanket, then used it to climb onto the soft surface of the bed. 

Once she had hauled her small form up, she found herself sitting between her mother and father's feet. This is when she was faced with a dilemma.

Her dark eyes glanced from the former Avenger to the former Haruno. She had two choices. She could wake her temperamental mother, or her aloof father.

Both adults weren't good morning people, but one was less likely to scold her than the other. That one being her beloved father, Sasuke Uchiha, whom she had firmly wrapped around her little finger like most daughters did with their male parents.

Sasuke had a soft spot for his 2-year old daughter. A special place locked away in his heart only for her. This, she knew very well. Which was a bad thing when it came to deciding who to beg for toys and candy. Sakura always scolded Sasuke whenever he gave into her manipulate pleading and spoiled her rotten.

Oh, how she loved exploiting her papa's unconditional love for her. Not that she didn't love him back just as much.

Whenever he left for days at a time, she would anxiously await his return and cling to his leg like a koala to a tree the moment he set foot in the house again. 

She hated it when he wasn't home. She hated not being able to crawl into her parents' bed at night and snuggle up against his warm chest whenever she got scared. She hated not having her papa to run to and cry whenever she got scolded for doing something bad. Why did he have to leave so much?

Sarada moved from between her two parents and climbed onto her sleeping father. 

The dark-haired Uchiha made a soft sound of discomfort and turned over onto his back, but otherwise remained asleep. 

The little girl giggled amusedly, then crawled back into his form before plopping down on top of his stomach, her chin resting on his chest.

Sasuke let out a soft grunt at the impact and slowly cracked an eye open to see who had decided that his torso and abdomen was a good place to sleep.

He wasn't surprised when was met with large, curious eyes that were very much identical to his own,"Sarada..."

"Morning, Papa!" The high tone and volume of her overly-happy voice rung in his ears, and he winced, briefly glancing over to his sleeping wife.

He almost seemed relieved to see that she hadn't woken up and motioned for Sarada to be quiet by putting a finger to his lips.

The toddler giggled again, but nodded and moved to get off of her father so that he could sit up. 

As soon as Sasuke had pushed himself into an upright position. The little girl excitedly jumped off the bed and turned back to beam at the Uchiha,"Come, Papa!"

"Not so loud, Sarada." Sasuke turned to the side of the bed and pressed his feet onto the floor before using his arm to push himself up from the bed, involuntarily wincing when the movement irritated the bandaged wound adorning the side of his stomach. He came home with a particularly nasty injury the day before, which Sakura had gladly patched up, but it was still far from healed.

Sarada seemed to catch onto her father's pained expression and visibly pouted, moving forward to grab onto the bottom of the black shirt he always slept in, her large, onyx eyes wide and concerned as she anxiously stared up at him,"What's wrong, Papa?"

Sasuke placed a gentle hand over the wound hiding beneath his shirt, trying to ignore the stinging pain shooting up what felt like his spine. He spoke soon after, his voice straining ever so slightly,"I'm fine, Sarada..."

He then moved his hand from his side and knelt down in front of the curious-looking child. She immediately recognized the familiar motion, seeing as he knelt down every time he was about to pick her up.

She lifted her small, chubby arms and hooked them around his slender neck as soon as he lifted her off the ground with his single arm, resting her weight on his hip.

The wound was situated on the other side of his abdomen, but he still made sure to hold her in such a way that her movement wouldn't irritate it in any way.

Sasuke let a faint smile tug at the corners of his lips when he felt his daughter's small fingers entangling themselves in his hair.

A delighted squeal left the little girl's lips as she ran her baby hands through the dark locks, messing his hair up and making the ends stick out at odd angles, which only fueled her amusement even more.

The high-pitches squeals got louder and Sasuke tried to hush the excited child, but to no avail.

"How come she never plays with my hair like that?"

Sasuke turned around to face the newly awakened, pink-haired kunoichi, wincing when Sarada started forcefully tugging at the ends of his bangs.

Sakura laughed lightly and sat up, the mattress creaking under her weight as she reached forward to gently pry the small fingers off of the poor Uchiha's black locks,"At least she's not chewing on it anymore."

"No. Now she's pulling."

"Do you prefer having baby spit in your hair over a few seconds of minor pain?" Sakura asked pointedly, holding her daughter's small arms down as the child kept trying to reach for the Uchiha's hair.

"...hn."

Sarada whined and tried to push her mother's hand away,"Papa! Papa!"

Sakura sighed and retracted her hands, watching as the toddler quickly got a hold of Sasuke's hair again,"Still a daddy's girl, huh?"

The kunoichi didn't miss the ghost of a smile flashing across Sasuke's lips as Sarada giggled. 

"This _favoring Papa over Mama_  phase has got to end at some point, you know." These words were directed at Sarada, who stopped giggling and stared at her mother with a clueless expression, her small fingers still curled around a bit of her papa's hair.

Sakura let out a disappointed sigh yet again and shifted her attention to Sasuke,"It's because you spoil her too much."

"...hn. You scold her too much."

"I don't!"

 


End file.
